A Taste of Freedom
by AngieRosie
Summary: Eileen Norrington always tried to act like the proper young woman she was supposed to be. Even though she was the newly named Commodore's sister, she was wild at heart. After a mysterious Jack Sparrow shows up in Port Royal and her best friend is kidnapped by pirates, she has the chance at the adventure of her wildest dreams. A chance at a taste of freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- Why hello PotC fandom. Long time no see! Okay, so if this story looks familiar, it's because I have already posted. I took a ridiculous break from PotC and stopped writing the story so I'm just going to start over. Hopefully it'll be better this time.. lol.**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF PotC. IT ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY. HOWEVER, ELIEEN IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. **

Chapter One.

I sat on the railing of the ship trying to see past the fog, but it was too dense. Hearing my best friend Elizabeth sing about pirates made it all the eerier. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me…." I wanted to sing along, but I couldn't find my voice. Ever since my mother died I couldn't sing. Especially that song. She suddenly gasped then stopped singing. I turned around to see a man named Mister Gibbs, or simply Gibbs, at her side.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" The girl, who was only a year younger than I, was still surprised by the man's sudden harshness.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do," James said walking over to the scene.

"She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in the unnatural fog," Gibbs said, not letting it go.

"Consider them marked. On your way." It'd be hard to imagine that James was only 20 and he already had some kind of power like this.

"Aye, Lieutenant," Gibbs said as he walked off. I turned back around to look at the fog, as if something would change. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was James. I looked back to the sea. I still couldn't fathom it.

"You must be getting bored. Only a few more days or so until we reach port," he said. I frowned.

"Not really. I love being out here. I would live on the ocean if I could." I didn't finish my thought. I had just heard the small lecture about pirates that he gave Elizabeth. I didn't want to hear it again.

"Living on the sea is much less luxurious than it seems," he laughed light-heartedly. I smiled at my brother. I was about to say something else, but a sight caught my eye. There was a ship wreckage in flames a few hundred meters.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" James ran over to Elizabeth's side to see what she was talking about. I got up and followed. Sure enough there was a boy on a piece of wood unconscious. He couldn't be any more than two years older than myself.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes! Haul him aboard," James yelled. The crew quickly got to work. Within moments the boy was in front of us.

"He's still breathing," James said looking at the boy.

"Mary, mother of God," Gibbs gasped. I looked up to see that he spotted the wreckage.

"What happened here," Governor Swann asked nervously. He was more concerned about the wreckage; not the child. The man who usually kept calm in dangerous situations was letting his fear show. Pirates were his weakness.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," James said, lying through his teeth. He could tell that the Governor was starting to get nervous.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it: Pirates." I don't know if Gibbs words made me excited or scared.

"T-there's no proof of that. It was probably just an accident," Governor Swann said; probably just to make himself feel better. It didn't work.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats," James walked off. They were going to look for survivors? I could have just told them that there were no others but this boy. That should have been evident.

"Elizabeth, Eileen, I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him," Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth nodded, took my hand, and we both went over to the boy. He was still unconscious. That worried me a bit. She went to brush a piece of hair out of his face. He suddenly woke up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped but was only frightened for a moment. "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner," the boy said. He sounded so weak and so much younger than what he actually was.

"I'm Eileen Norrington, but you can call me Ellie. We're watching over you." Will looked at me for a second before he passed out again. I saw something around his neck. I easily removed the necklace and looked at it. It a skull engraved into it with various other things around it. Even the blind could tell you what is was and what it meant. Elizabeth took it off of me to look at it too. She instantly knew what it was and gasped.

"You're a p-pirate," she whispered looking at Will.

"Has he said anything?" We both quickly turned around to see James. Elizabeth hid the piece of Aztec gold from sight.

"His name is William. William Turner," I said in a shaky voice.

"That's all we found out," Elizabeth agreed.

"They have prepared him a room," he told us. "Take him below." Two sailors came over and easily lifted the boy. "Let him have some rest and check on him again later." He smiled to both of us and walked off.

Elizabeth took out the medallion again when we were alone. "Do you really think he's a pirate," she asked me. I thought for a moment. Before I could say a reassuring answer, the fog separated bringing into view a huge ship with black sails. We both saw it, so I wasn't crazy.

"I think that would be our answer," I said. As quickly as the ship came into view, it was gone. I knew that ship from a pirate book I had gotten from a friend for my twelfth birthday.

"That was the _Black Pearl_," Elizabeth frantically whispered.

"I know," I said as fear ran through me. The Flying Dutchman was the most fear pirate vessel to ever sail the seas. It was also supposedly not real. I guess the latter fact wasn't true.

"We can never speak a word of this to anyone. They might want to try and hurt Will." My new fear of Will instantly turned into fear for him. He might be a pirate, but then again he was still just a child like Lizzie and I.

"Deal." We both locked our pinkie fingers together for a second before letting go. "Now we need to go and try to hide that necklace."

**Well I hope that you all like the first chapter. Please review and let me know how it was! (:**

~Angie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Ten years later_

I woke up to the noise of someone running hectically around the house. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. "Ellie? Are you decent," I heard James ask as he knocked on my door. I rolled over again.

"Mmm. Yah." I was still half asleep.

"Do remember where...," he started asking until he saw that I was still asleep. "Eileen! What are you doing still in bed?! We have to be gone in five minutes!" That's when I remembered what day it was. It was his promotion today. I threw my blankets off.

"Why did you not wake me," I yelled as I opened my wardrobe. He turned his back to give me some privacy. I pulled my nightgown off and chose a navy blue dress with golden designs throughout it. It was elegant, but not big and puffy like most. I completely skipped the corset partly because our only maid was at Governor Swann's preparing for tonight's dinner and partly because I felt like I wanted to breathe today.

"Forgot," he simply shrugged as he turned back around. I started to French braid my hair and quickly wrapped the tail of the braid into a bun. "As I was saying: do you know where my shoes are? I've seemed to misplace them." He slightly blushed at his question. Future Commodores should at least be responsible enough to know where he last left his shoes.

"Check under the table." He nodded than ran out of the room. I went over to my mirror and smeared a thin line of kohl on the rim my eyes. Not very many girls in Port Royal did this; so it made me sick out a little bit.

"Eileen! Time to go!" I quickly pushed my shoes on and ran out the door. When I got into the carriage, I noticed how nervous he looked. James Norrington never looks nervous.

"Are you alright?" He just nodded and looked back out the small window. "No, you're not."

"I am going to purpose to Elizabeth this afternoon. I'm worried that she will say no." I smiled at him. He was being so ridiculous I wanted to laugh, but from past experiences, I have learned when it is acceptable to laugh and when it is not.

"Don't be silly!" I reached over and placed my hand on his. "She'll say yes. I am sure of it!"

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Anytime." The carriage came to a stop. James got out than helped me out. "Good luck," I said giving him a hug. "And don't trip."

"Oh shut it!" We both laughed, and then went our separate ways.

It wasn't hard to find Elizabeth. I walked over to her. She was frantically waving a fan in front of her and trying to breathe. She must have just discovered the wonderful corset. She just smiled as I took my seat. I didn't expect a conversation, even though she was one of my closest friends. Almost right after I took my seat, cheery music started playing.

Soldiers marched in in an orderly fashion. On command they separated and spun around all at the same time. James appeared at one side of the line of men, and Governor Swann at the other. The soldiers pointed their guns in the air and James started his long walk down the tunnel. As the hot Caribbean sun beat down, Elizabeth's speed on her fan quicken.

When James finally made it to Governor Swann, he unsheathed his new sword and flung it around in fancy ways. I envied his skill. I used to have Will teach me. He was very good, and I was getting good too, but James found out and said that it was very improper for a woman to do such thing. Thus, he made me quit.

Governor Swann said something, and then everyone applauded and broke off. "Congratulations, Commodore Norrington," I said to my brother as I found him through a crowd of people.

"Thank you." We hugged for a long moment.

"Mom and Dad would be so proud," I whispered to him before we broke apart.

"They would. I just wish they could have been here to see it."

"They did see you, James," I smiled to him. Our parents died a year before we left to come to Port Royal. That is why I came with James. It was either that, or I would have to live with our only relative Auntie Lucy. _That_ would have been a treat.

"Did you see where Elizabeth went," he asked me.

"She went that way," I said, pointing in the direction I saw her wonder off to.

"Thanks much." He kissed my cheek and waked off to purpose to my best friend.

I walked around for a while, greeting familiar faces as they walked by. I was getting bored and debating on leaving. That debate was ended when I saw Gillette looking for me. He fancied me, no question about it. I heard talking about us getting an arranged marriage. I didn't like that too much, but I knew it was bound to happen. Gillette was on his way to getting a high ranking in the Royal Navy and the Commodore's sister should marry someone with a ranking.

I quickly slipped away from the fort and walked down to the docks. It wasn't a far walk; maybe five minutes. I greeted Mullroy and Murtogg as I walked by. They were supposed to be guarding to docks, but, in my opinion, they were not doing a very good job. They let me go onto the dock that was off limits. Being Eileen Norrington had its advantages.

I sat at the edge, pulled my dress up slightly, and dipped my bare feet into the salty water. I loved the ocean. It was just something about it that always had my mind drifting back to it. I wanted to live on the ocean, but not as a pirate. After going to countless hangings in my time spent in Port Royal, I've learned that most of them are vile and heartless. They were evil creatures that were barely human.

I heard Mullroy and Murtogg jump up and meet another pair of footsteps. I looked behind me to see what was going on. There was an odd man dressed in dirty clothes. He had long, beaded dreadlocks and a sword at his side. He was, without any doubt, a pirate. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, then his focus went back to the two guards in the way. He said something to them and got them arguing, but that didn't take much.

He snuck around them and went onto the Dauntless. Pirates disgusted me, but there was something about that man that made me interested. I stood up and went onto the ship too. I tried to be quiet, but I ended up stepping on a loose board that squeaked. It didn't sound like an unnatural sound for a ship to me, but the man obviously knew it was out of place. He stopped pretending to steer the ship. His head snapped up and he looked right at me. Something along the lines of amusement flashed across his face. "You shouldn't be on here," I said to him with a small shaky voice. Usually it wasn't proper for woman to speak to a man first, but I was almost positive etiquette didn't apply to pirates.

"If _I_ can't be on here, I don't see how _you_ can be," he said looking at me curiously.

"Well, _I_ know quite a few loop holes," I told him. He laughed once and smirked at me with a few golden teeth.

"I like you. What's your name, luv?"

"What's yours," I asked not wanting to tell him. I took a step closer. The more I talked to this man, the more intrigued I became. He didn't get a chance to respond. The two guards leapt aboard and pointed their rifles at him.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Mullroy said. The pirate looked and pointed at me, then looked back at the two men. He dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship," he quickly corrected his self.

"What's your name," Murtogg asked.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like," He was lying, I could tell.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yah. And no lies," Murtogg added to Mullroy's previous statement.

"Well, then, I confess," 'Smithy' started. This ought to be good. I leaned against the mast and made myself comfortable. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies," Murtogg said pushing his gun a little closer. The man seemed too comfortable in front of a gun. That made me nervous, but I spoke nonetheless.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg said to me like I was some type of ignorant school girl.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," the man said. It confused the two guards so much that I wanted to laugh.

**Sorry if some of this was a little OOC or inaccurate. Like I said, I haven't really been part of this fandom for a while, so I have a few movies to watch when I get a chance ;D Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

~Angie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Who are you anyways?" The man elaborated his answer by telling all kind of stories. They were all fascinating. He was defiantly a pirate and as the minutes went by, I started caring less and less about _what_ he was but more of_ who_ he was. Surely he was exagerating his stories, but I hardly cared.

"And then they made me their chief." He ended his story. When one of the officers were going to speak again, Jack opened his mouth to cut him off; but he was cut off by my gasp. He turned around and looked just in time to see someone falling into the ocean. I wondered for a moment who that coould have been but my brother's echoing voice told us that it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," I called out in panic.

"Will you be saving her then," the man asked the two guards.

"I can't swim." The pirate looked at me.

"Why are you just standing standing there! Go save her," I whispered frantically.

"Do not lose these," he sighed as he handed me his things then dived the most graceful dive I've ever seen. While he was under, a huge ripple went out through the water. I didn't think anything of it. At the moment I was afraid for my best friends life. The wind picked and blew my braid out of the bun I tucked it in. Loose pieces of my bangs blew around my face blocking my eye sight. I tucked them behind my ears just in time to see the man reappear with Lizzie. My nerves were starting to calm down a little but only until the pair was swiftly sucked back under. The three of us looked at each other, the quickly back to where we saw the pair resurface again.

I was the first to run off the ship and over the docks to meet them. Murtogg and Mullroy followed behind me. Murtogg grabbed her off of the pirate and laid her down on the deck. "She's not breathing!"

"The corset! Cut the corset," I shouted. Both of the gaurds looked at me and then back at eachother. I bent down on the other side of Lizzie and went to grab my small knife I kept around my ankle, but the man beat me to it.

"Move!" The man shoved Murtogg aside and slit the cosset's strings. Elizabeth rolled over and coughed up water.

"Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The witty comeback brought a small smile to my face. That is until he picked something up. "Where did you get that?" It was the medallion that we found with Will years ago. She told me that she got rid of it!

"The medallion," I said as I leaned closer to get a better look at the trinket in his hand.

"You know what this is," the man asked. Elizabeth looked back and forth between us.

"Of course! Well, not exactly. We found it on..." The sound of metal unsheathing cut me off.

"On your feet!" I looked up to see my brother pointing his sword at the man's head. There were a least thirty guns pointed at the three of us. The pirate and I both looked at each other and slowly stood up. It was silly, but I had more fear than he did. Before I could even stand up straight, James quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright," her father asked as he helped her up and gave her his coat.

"Yes. I'm fine." Elizabeth could hardly take her eyes of her rescuer. Neither could I.

"Shoot him," Governor Swann said after the man was blamed for the removal of Elizabeth's corset.

"No," I yelled and tried to pass James. He stopped me with his free arm. I went to push it way, but even with both of my arms' strength, he was still stronger than me.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer," Elizabeth said trying to save the man. James thought for a moment and then put away his sword. The guns, too, were removed. I sighed in relief earning me a look from James before he turned back to the man.

"I believe a thanks are in order." James held out his hand. The man hesitated, but took it. His sleeve was pulled up to show a brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," Governor Swann said as if he was talking about something that didn't really matter.

"No," I whispered. The Pirate looked at me and slightly smiled. I could tell that he had been in these situtations before. This wasn't his first and it definately wouldn't be his last. Hopefully. James heard me and gave me yet another warning glance before calling out orders.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulled the man's sleeve up to reveal a tattoo that I could easily see. It was a sparrow in flight over the ocean. I gasped. It couldn't be him. The man who I've heard stories about all my life. The Captain of the Black Pearl. It couldn't be. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" It was.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." Jack saw me starring at him in shock and winked at me.

"I don't see you ship, _Captain_." James was mocking him. He was rather annoyed that he winked my way. I could tell he was seconds away from ordering one of his men to take me home.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"These are his, sir," Mullroy said handing James Jack's effects that I dropped when Jack brought Elizabeth onto the docks. James started to go through the things.

"No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword to reveal a sword. He humorously smiled. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." After Jack's shrewd comment, he was pulled off to be put in chains.

"James," I yelled quickly following them down the dock. "You can't do this! That man has done nothing wrong.

"Eileen," James sighed with his back turned to me. When he was done putting Jack into chains, he turned to face me. "He's a pirate. Any man who wears…"

"A pirate brand or sails under a pirate flag will get what he deserves. I know," I interrupted. I moved in between him and Jack. I felt like I needed to get Jack out of this situation. "James. He saved Elizabeth," I pleaded with him.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack said coming into our conversation.

"Indeed." James went to move me out of his way, but chains were wrapped around my neck and I was pulled backwards. Elizabeth, who followed me as I ran down the dock and I both screamed at the same time.

"Finally," Jack said after my body flew into his. The impact almost knocked the breath out of me. The idiotic guards still had their guns pointed at Jack, but now, I was in the way.

"No! Don't shoot." Governor Swann yelled to the men. He cared for me like I was his other daughter.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please; and my hat!" James hesitated at Jack's words. "Commodore! I'm waiting." I could feel his breath on my ear as he pulled me closer. James turned around to get his effects off of Mullroy. "Eileen. It is Eileen, is it not," he said softly in my ear. It sent chills up my spine.

"It's Ms. Norrington to you," I managed to say. I wasn't afraid ofJack. More shocked that this was going on more than anything.

"Well then, Ms. Norrington, if you'd be so kind." James handed me Jack's things with fear in his eyes. Jack spun me around to face him. "Come, come dear. We don't have all day." His breath had a strong scent of rum to it, but that wasn't surprising. He had a pistol pointed to my head, but it didn't worry me. For somereason I knew he wouldn't shoot. I put his hat on his head and strapped his sword and belt on. When I was done, I looked into his dark brown eyes. He smirked at me, then spun me around and started backing up. "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed me towards my brother and ran off. James grabbed me before I could fall.

"Now will you shoot him," Governor Swan yelled.

It was the most brilliant escape I've ever could have thought of. Jack grabbed onto the rope and hit a leaver, which sent a cannon falling to the dock. He flung up into the air and around in circles- all while getting shot at. He fell onto the upper dock and over to a platform, which then he basically had it all made.

"On his heels," James yelled. All the guards ran after him. James pulled me away and stood me in front of him. "Are you alright?" James and Gillette eyed me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." James looked at me for a long moment before turning to Gillette. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." He nodded his head and went off to help find Sparrow, but only after giving me a charming smile and nod.

"Glad you're alright, Eileen."I gave a nod of thanks.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when he was turned around. "We should get going home before it storms," James said looking out to see. I looked up to the sky to see massive clouds moving in.

**So I'm going to attempt to rewrite this story without watching the movie along with it. I'm just going off of what I already wrote to try and make it more origional. **

**Leave me a review or quick PM so I know how many people are reading the story. (: Thanks for reading!**

~Angie


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n- I apologise for any spelling errors from here on out. Word isn't working so I am forced to use WordPad. No spell check on WordPad/: Thank you who reviewed so far!(: **

Chapter Four

I lit the candle that sat on my nightstand and crawled into my bed. James told Pricilla, our maid, that she could have the rest of the day off. The poor girl slaved over at the Swann's house for a dinner that ended up getting canceled. Then when she came home, she walked in on a huge, fight between me and my brother…

_ "James! Just give the man a chance," I finally scream when he closes the door. We were quietly arguing on the short walk home, but I can't hold it in anymore. "He's done nothing wrong; _here_ at least!"_

_ "You ought to kidding me! He could have killed you," he yells back almost in the same volume I had._

_ "He didn't, though. If that doesn't prove…"_

_ "Prove what? What happened to you? All of the sudden you want to save a man that deserves to die? I thought you were against all this piracy nonsense!" _

_ "I am, but I am also against judging someone and condemning them! You can't prove that he has done anything wrong in his lifetime. At least since he was brand as a pirate."Pricilla opens the door and walks in, but we hardly notice her._

_ "You don't even know Sparrow and you're saying he's a good man _and_ using his first name?!" _

_ "No, I don't know _Captain_ Sparrow; but I do know that he was selfless enough to risk his life to sae Elizabeth's! And you don't know him either, but you still judge him by a marking on his arm!" James grabs me by the arm and pulls me closer to him then speeks in a low and fierce voice._

_ "Eileen, you must be careful. I'm afraid you're going to end up at the gallows someday by the way you've been acting recently." That hurts. I glare at him through the tears in my eyes, rip my arm from his grasp, and ran towards my room._

_ "Eileen," I hear him call after me before I slam my door shut and lock it._

I tossed in bed not able to fall asleep as I replayed the day's events in my head. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my wardrobe, grabbed my coat, and wrapped it tightly againt me. I needed to speak with Elizabeth. Surely she would still be. The sun had only gone down about an hour before. I headed for the front door not bothering on being quiet. Pricilla was probably out cold and Governor Swann wanted to talk to James, so he wasn't home.

I wasn't even two steps out of the door when I heard something off in the distance. I thought that it was only my imagination, but as I got closer to the main street, I started to smell smoke and hear faint screaming. I rounded the corner to see that Port Royal was under attack by pirates. I started to slowly back up. This couldn't be happening!

Suddenly I hit something that felt like a wall, but it definitely was not a wall at all. I slowly turned around to see a dirty looking man grinning an almost toothless grin at me. "Well hello missy." He started walking towards me with his sword in the air. He swung at me, but I ducked. This is _not_ how I thought my walk to the Swanns' was going to be like. I grabbed a metal bar that was by my feet and stood up just in time to block a hit.

I was thankful for the little skill I had in sword fighting. I blocked a few more hits before something near by exploded. I used this distraction to grab my knife and stab him through the heart. I was expecting him to be fataly injured, but instead he just laughed. "Silly lil lass."

"H-h-how?" I started to ask myself, but he hit over the head with the flat side of his sword.

xXxXxXx

When I woke up, I was unaware of what happend. That is until I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in an alley. I slowly got up, dazed, and walked into the street. It was such a mess! They, thankfully, had the bodies removed and they were just cleaning up debris now. I wasn't watching where I was going and walked straight into somebody rushing by. "I'm so sor… oh. It's just you," I said jokinglywhen I realised I had walked into Will. We were really good friends ever since he became fully conscious on the ship after we had found him. He looked panicked. "Will, what's wrong?"

"They took Elizabeth!" I felt my face go pale.

"What would they want with her?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the fort. I could tell he was kind of confused once we got there, so I led to to the room James would be with Governor Swann if they were here. If hewas still alive. A twinge of fear and panic hit my stomach when that thought came to me. I picked up my pace. When I opened the door, everyone's head shot up. Relief floor=ded me when my brother's eyes met mine.

"Eileen," James whispered. I ran the short distance and huggedhim. He hugged me back tightly. "We thought they took you." He sounded pained. I instantly felt bad for being mad at him the night before. He obviously didn't mean what he said to me last night. Well, at least the part with me and the gallows. I was about to say something, but Will started stating the obvious. He was very good at that.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" This clearly annoyed James for some reason.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Murtogg grabbed Will's arm, but Will jerked it out of the grasp and walked closer to the table everyone was standing around.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start," Governor Swann interjected quickly. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

"Jack. Jack Sparrow!" James groaned quietly at the name I said. Our sentimental moment was obviously over. I moved out from underneath his arm to walk closer to Governor Swann. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Yes! We'll ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," Will said catching on.

"No. The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies," James said ruining our plan. He turned back to the meeting, dismissing us. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course?" Will threw his hatchet into the table in front of us. I squealed slightly at the sudden outburst.

"That's not good enough!"

"James, please," I pleaded after Will yelled. We were both desperate to save Lizzie. James sighed angrily, grabbed both of our arms, and walked us to the door.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He turned to me. "Eileen. You forget your place. This is _not_ the time to be making rash decisions!"

I stood there and looked him in the eyes for at least three seconds. "I. Do. Not!" I turned around and stormed out of the room. Will was quickly following after me. I was pleased to see that the jail wasn't being guarded. The guards had more purpose in cleaning up then guarding a single man. And we could have gotten in anyways. The man that was usually on duty fancied me. He would have let us in.

"Ellie! What are you doing," Will asked as he caught me by the arm right before I opened the door.

"Do you want to save Elizabeth or not?"

"Yes. But…"

"This is our only hope. Think about it."

"You're right," he said after a moment of thinking. He moved in front of me, opened the door and ran down the steps. I followed him down to find Sparrow sprawled out on the floor 'sleeping'. There was a bone stuck into the lock. I somewhat smiled at the sight. "You, Sparrow!"

"Aye?" His head popped up too quick for him to have been sleeping.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl."

"I've 'eard of it," he said lazily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real," I stated getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer us. "There for its anchorage is real. Where is it?"

"What's it to you," he asked studying his nails for a second then quickly looking at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. "You are the bloody Commodore's sister. Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" Will and I said at the same time.

"And you two want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?"

"Never," we both said in unison again.

"They took Ms. Swann," Will confessed.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see," Jack said, sitting up fully now. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will said after a moment.

"Will, the dog with the keys is more than likely far gone."

"Keys? I helped build these cells. They're half pin-barrel hinges."

"You know that means nothing to me," I said seriously.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength; the door will lift free."

"What's your name," Jack asked breaking up our little conversation.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Will looked at me for a second. We were probably thinking the same thing: how'd he know all of that.

"Yes."

" Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord," Jack proposed standing up and moving towards us.

"Agreed."

**Sorry for the long wait! Hah.. well.. Hope you're all liking it so far! :D Reviews would be awesome! Can I get 5 more before the next update?**

~Angie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Agreed," Jack said with a smirk. "Now, get me out!" Will picked up the bench on slid the legs of it under the bars. I moved out of his way as he pushed on the bench. The gate made a huge bang as it fell to the ground only inches from me.

"We have to be quick. Someone had to of heard it," I said taking a step back so Jack could walk past.

"Not without my effects," Jack said as he stumbled by. There was something in the way he walked that made him stand out. It seemed as if he lived his whole life on a ship and was walking on stable land for the first time in his life. He is a pirate, so that's probably why.

"What good are they? You could have escaped if you killed me before when you had the chance, but you didn't."

"Are you advising to me that that was a mistake," Jack asked quickly raising his pistol into Will's face. I knew he wouldn't shoot him. He cocked his pistol. I gasped. Maybe I was wrong. "When you only got one shot, its best to wait for the opportune moment, savvy? And that wasn't it. Nor is this." I relaxed slightly when he uncocked it and put the weapon away.

After cleverly sneaking around different soldiers, and my brother, we finally made it to the shore. We stood underneath the protection of a bridge as men ran past us. They probably found that Jack escaped now.

"We're going to steal the ship," Will asked.

"That ship," I asked pointing to the Dauntless to be more specific.

"Commandeer," Jack said moving his gaze to the Interceptor. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed to the Interceptor, which was currently being stocked for the search going out for Elizabeth. "Nautical T…"

"Are you mad," I asked cutting him off. He turned around to look at me. "Do you see all those guards? We'd be caught for sure."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said leaning close to me. "And anyways, everything falls into place some way or another." He turned to Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl; how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered quickly.

"And you," he turned to me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Lizzie is one of my best friends. And besides, I've been here for most of my life. I could use some new scenery." I smiled and he returned it.

"Oh, good! No worries then." He turned back around and checked for any guards coming our way. "Hurry," he said starting towards a long boat. Jack quickly got under it and motioned for us to follow.

xXxXxXx

Jack Sparrow is a maddeningly brilliant person. Within ten minutes we were aboard the Dauntless. Jack and Will both ran in front of me and went down the stairs while I stayed by the balcony that overlooked the main deck.

"Everyone stay calm," Jack yelled stopping after the last step to point his pistol at the group of men, "We are taking over the ship!" Will jumped over the last few steps and pointed his sword too.

"Aye! Avast!" The small crew laughed, even Gillette. I just shook my head and started down the steps. Jack glared at Will. Will looked at him then made his eyes large with the innocence of what he did disappearing. Now he was embarrassed. Gillette stopped laughing when he saw me take a spot next to the pirate that I just helped escape from prison.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." He paused. "Eileen. You sho…" He was cut off.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy." Jack cocked the pistol and stuck it in his face. Gillette went cross eyed looking down the barrel. I thought it was quite odd that he called Gillette son. They were probably very close in age. The men quickly boarded the long boat and soon, we were the only three on the ship.

"Cowards. All of them," I muttered to myself as I walked over to the railing. Jack gave Will orders, but it was impossible for the boy to do them. It was rather amusing to watch, though. Thank goodness he was against pirates because he wouldn't make a very good one.

Jack walked up to the helm and started to steer our way out of the bay. Not soon after I saw the Interceptor on our tail. I ran up the steps to Jack. "Jack. They're coming towards us." He looked over my shoulder, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Perfect. Oi," He called down to Will. He looked and Jack motioned of him to join us up at the helm. Jack pulled us down to hide behind a mast. "On my signal, we will swing over to the Interceptor," he whispered as grappling hooks hit the railing on the main deck. Men started swinging over. I was sure we'd be caught easily. There were so man men coming over. Maybe James was right. I was going to end up at the gallows. I looked at Jack with fear in my eyes. He gave me a reassuring look.

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges!" My brother's voice shouting orders to the men made my blood go cold. I. Was. Dead. And frozen in shock. What would he say when he'd find me?

Jack pointed towards the other ship. We got up and ran over to the railing. Jack and Will both grabbed on to ropes already connected to the Interceptor. Jack looked at me and must have been able to see the confused look on my face. "Hold on tightly."

"Excu…" I was cut off by him wrapping his arms around my waist. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck as he unexpectedly jumped off the railing. I wanted to scream from excitement. The feeling of swinging between the ships was completely exhilarating. I closed my eyes. It felt like I was flying. I felt… free.

Will landed on the Interceptors deck a few seconds after we did and started to cut the lines. The Interceptor slowly drifted away from the Dauntless, making the gangplank fall into the ocean below. We did it. We were almost clear.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor," James' voice echoed on the water. I looked back to see a man try to swing over, but miss by a few feet.

"Thank you, Commodore , for getting us ready to make way," Jack yelled over, waving his hat. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." I looked over to James and our eyes locked. Even from where I was I could tell that he wore a shocked and disappointed expression because of me. Suddenly I got enough courage to yell over to him.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm going to Elizabeth." I know that the men would have been shooting at us, but James, more than likely, told them to hold their fire when he saw me with Jack and Will.

xXxXxXx

I stood at the helm and held on for dear life. Jack told me to _just keep her straight_ and walked away. I didn't think he understood me when I told him that I was only on a ship once when I was a yound girl. As afraid as I waws that I was going to wreck my brother's ship, I was having a good time. I felt powerful as the wind blew my loose hair around my face. _I wouldn't mind being a pirate if this is what it's like_, I thought. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. Life as a pirate wasn't like this. It was gruesome. _They_ were gruesome.

I frowned when I saw Jack walk towards me. I knew my fun was almost over. He walked up to me and looked at me for a second before shooing me away with his hands. I gave him a look and stepped aside.

"Thanks much, love!"

"It was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what we wanted I didn't press the matter," WIlliam said obviously still not over whatever conversation they were having on the lower deck. "I'm no simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack sighed, it before responding to Will. He was obviously annoyed. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap? That's an odd nickname," I thought out loud.

"Aye. Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true." You could tell Will was holding back a yell. "He was a merchant sailor; a respectable man who obeyed the law. He…"

"Wasa bloody pirate! A scallywag," Jack retorted quickly to cut him off.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will pulled out his sword and pointed it at the Pirate. Jack sighed, annoyed.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Again?

"You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"That's not good incentive for anyone to fight fair," I thought, again, out loud. Jack smirked at me. Out of nowhere he grabbed me around the waist and pulled close to him. I let out a small scream of shock. At first I didn't know why he did it, but soon I saw him turn the wheel sending a pole towards Will. Before he could react, he was pushed against it and held out over the water. I gasped as Jack let go of me and picked up Will's sword.

"Bring him back over here," I frantically demanded as Will. Jack just ignored me.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. Pirate is in your blood, boy. So you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example." Either Jack didn't notice Will grunting and struggling to hang on, or he just didn't care; which was more likely than the other. "I can let you drown. But we can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by ourselves, savvy," he motioned to me. I smiled internally, happy he hadn't doubted my abilities. He brought Will back over the ship deck and he fell down practically limp. "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Will took back his sword, but continued to lay there.

"Tortuga," Will asked not moving from his position.

"Aye, Tortuga," Jack smiled from ear to ear. "We'll be there tomorrow nightfall." He went to turn back around, but stopped and looked at me. "And Eileen. If you haven't noticed, we are no longer in that little town were you always get your way because your brother's the high and almighty Commodore. I am your Captian, and you will be following my orders. It's not the other way around, savvy?" I looked at him for a second before walking away. It was going to be a long two days.

**Wow, Jack got a little rude there.. **

**THanks for reading and dont forget to review! :D**

~Angie


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n- Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. A good friend of mine passed away and I just haven't felt up to writing, but I managed another chapter (: Updatesshould start to be more frequent like they were before**

Chapter Six

It was quiet on the ocean in the middle of the night. I was lying on the deck towards the prow of the ship looking at the stars. They were absolutely stunning. I never really got a clear view of them home in Port Royal before. I had changed into one of James' white, puffy shirts and a pair of trousers. I had to tie a piece of fabric around my waist to keep them on. At least we commandeered a ship with some clothes on it. I was starting to feel rather uncomfortable walking around in only my nightgown.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't _really_ hearthem. Not until something plopped down next to me. I didn't have to look over to see that it was Jack. The trinkets and beads hit off of each other as he groaned and leaned back and looked at the sky. "Now I didn't give you the Captain's quarters for you to sleep out on deck, love." I still felt a little bitter about what he said to me earlier, but it seemed like he didn't even remember the conversation so I let it go.

"No," I said looking over at his ghostly shadow. "I _took_ the Captain's quarters simply because this is my brother's ship." I smirked looking back up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star. I've only known the man for a day, and it seemed as if I've known him forever. Jack Sparrow was just that type of person.

"See love, you're already on your way to becoming a pirate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so keen on me becoming a pirate?"  
"Why aren't you?" It's a wonderful life!"

"Oh I'm sure it is. It's tempting, but pirates? I… I just don't know how I feel about them." I felt bad confessing that to my new friend, but it just came out before I could stop it. He didn't seemed phased. He let out a laugh before speaking again.

"And why is that?"

"My father was killed in a pirate attack," I said softly.

"You didn't mentioned that," he said completely serious now.

"I haven't mentioned a lot." I hooked my hands together and brought them behind my head. "But neither have you." I looked back over to him. I know our eyes would have met, but it was too dark. He followed my previous action and rested his elbow on my arm. Contact between us felt so normal.

"Aye, that's true, but you probably know a lot more about me then I of you." That was true. "I could use something interesting to listen to." I knew he wanted to tell him about my past.

"You don't want to hear it," I warned. "It's nothing too exciting."

"Darlin, _anything_ is better than listening to that whelp's self-pity." I laughed once and crossed my one ankle over the other.

"It's really not that different." I paused waiting for him to respond, but he only looked at me. I took it that he still wanted to hear it. I sighed. "My mother raised me in a small town just outside of London; right on the ocean. My father, Admiral Lawrence Norrington…" Jack stiffened at the name. I wondered if he ever had dealings with my father. It wasn't the time to ask, though "…had his own ship-HMS Victory, so I didn't see him much. I didn't see James much either when I was young; he went with my father to follow in his footsteps. He wanted to rid the world of pirates; just like father."

"Doin' a bloody fine job of that, innit he?" I just smiled and shook my head. "Go on."

"I've been told I took after my mother. Raven was her name. She was free spirited. She loved the ocean and wanted to be free, but was held back by the reputation she had to keep. She was the kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever come to know," I said with admiration. I strived to be like how I remembered her. I had a feeling I would get lost in my stories…

"I remember sitting on our front porch, facing the ocean, waiting to see my father and James coming over the horizon. She would braid my hair and sing to me a secret song that she only sung to me and my best friend. Father and James both hated pirates, but we was fascinated" _Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me_... I could hear her beautiful voice in the back of my mind.

"How'd the song deal with pirates? You'll have to teach it to me!"

"Maybe," I giggled.

"Where is your mother now? Won't she be worried that you've gone off to rescue… oh what's her face?" I

"My father and his men were going to sail over to the new world to see the colonies," I said not answering his question. I felt tears surfacing my eyes, but I blinked them back- for now. "Mother begged them both to stay home. She had a feeling." I let my voice drop on the last sentence. I watched the memory behind my closed eyes like I was reliving it. I could hear my mother calling after my father as he left anyway. "After days of pleading, she could only have James stay behind. She was a nervous wreck, but as the days went on, she became more… normal.

"One day there was a knock at the door. It was early in the morning, so I knew something was wrong. James and I were in the dining room finishing breakfast when we heard the scream. Sobs came soon after. We jumped up and ran to where my mother was. James grabbed a sword from above the door way before we entered the hall, just in case. She was sitting on the floor, distressed. James helped her up and we all went to the other room. She held out the letter that would mark a new time in all three of our lives- one being shortened many years"

"Eileen… I-" I continued. I couldn't stop now.

"There was an attack- pirates. My viewing didn't change on them, though. Not right away at least" 'They're all not that bad' I'd always convince myself. Maybe I was brainwashed into changing my views on them. Being around Jack was bringing me back to my old self. The man that was lying next to me was hardly even close to evil. He sympathetically pulled me closer to him. "We watched her over a mere span of five months; getting worse as the days went on. She stopped eating. She stopped going into the town with her friends. And slowly she died of a broken heart." We laid there for a few minutes before the silence became too awkward for me. So, I started to tell another part of my story.

"A year after she passed, James got the opportunity to sail to a settlement in the Caribbean with my best friend's father and Father's former crew member, Joshamee Gibbs." I missed the man. He was like a superstitious grandfather to me. I wondered where he was in the world. "He couldn't pass it up- of course! I went with them; there was no one left in London that was family anyways. Towards the end of the voyage, we came across a ship wreck. And then… I saw it." I smirked at the bit of suspense I was adding to my dull story.

"Saw what?" I could feel his breath on my cheek. How did we get to be sitting?

"The Black Pearl; leaving a destroyed vessel in its path ," I sad in a dramatic whisper. "How are you so familiar to the ship," I asked him. I wanted to hear his stories now. He wasn't going to tell me before, so I'd have to trick him into it now. It looked like he was about to tell me, but then figured me out. I guess he was harder to crack then I thought. He smirked and held up a finger to me.

"You'll find out in time. Now that story time is over, we should be getting back to bed." I looked back up at the sky. The stars were being covered by clouds. He followed my gaze.

"You think it will storm?"

"Naaahh." He waved his hand. "Just gettin' cloudy, 'at's all." He stood up, then gave me his hand to help me up. "Eileen. I'm sorry about your parents. If I would have known, I wouldn't have asked."

"No worries. You didn't know." I sent him a reassuring smile, but it was useless in the darkness.

"Well, I'll see you bright 'n early, love."

"Good night," I said as we parted our ways. I still had a candle burning in the cabin. I had an overwhelming feeling of guilt in my stomach for ste... commandeering my own brother's ship, but then again, nothing could happen to it. We would rescue Lizzie and return perfectly fine.

I walked over to the small bed and turned down the covers. I blew out candle and snuggled into the warm mess of blankets on the comfy bed. After a while, the rocking of the ship felt soothing. I soon drifted into my dreams.

**Thanks for reading!**

~Angie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What is this place," I asked in shock. I looked around at the chaos. There were drunken sailors and whores everywhere. There had to be a gunshot at least once every ten seconds. Jack stuck his arm out to stop Will and I as two men sword fighting scrambled by. He waved us on to continue walking.

"Tortuga, love." We stopped again as a buggy went by pulling a man by the ankle behind it. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack grabbed a pole from a drunken man that walked by and started using it as a walking stick. "What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Will said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I grumbled. We walked past a man gorging himself with alcohol. I wanted to gag.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, on man would ever feel unwanted." A woman with a pile of red hair on top of her head walked angrily over to us. Jack walked happily towards her. "Scarlett!" She slapped him so hard that his head spun around. "Not sure I deserved that," he mumbled rubbing his face. Before I could even comprehend what had happened, another girl marched up to Jack. "Giselle," he said to the blonde less excitedly than the first.

"Who was she," she said jabbing her thumb behind her. "And who is _she_," she added glaring at me.

"What…" She didn't let him finish. She slapped Jack twice as hard as the last girl before marching away. "I may have deserved that."

"Why are we here anyways," I asked as we continued to walk through the streets.

"Why not be here when we can be anywhere else but here. It'd truly be a waste of time in my eyes. See…"

"What we should be doing is saving Elizabeth," Will shouted at Jack. "That's why we came. Not to be your little companions."

"Oi! That's what we're working on," Jack said waving Will off. "But first I need to find a certain man so we can get a crew. Ah!," he stopped abruptly in front of a pig pen. I looked inside to see a sleeping, dirty man. Jack picked up a bucket of water and handed it to me. He picked up another one and threw it on the man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Realization came to his eyes as he saw it was Jack that woke him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack walked over to the man and knelt down next to him. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." It took me a second, but I finally figured out what he was saying. It took the man only a second longer. That's when I realised how he was. It was Gibbs!

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helped him up. As soon as Jack was out of the way, I threw my bucket of water onto Gibbs. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell. And for not remembering me," I said with a smile. The man looked confused.

"You couldn't forget dear Eileen Norrington, now could you," Jack asked sliding his arm around my shoulder. A smile started to creep on the edges of his mouth.

"Eileen? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh."

"How… why are you here?"

"That's why we need to talk Master Gibbs," Jack said stopping our small conversation. "Come along."

xXxXxXx

My first time ever in a pub wasn't a good one.

There were fights left and right; and every time a pistol would go off, I would jump just a little. Will looked around nervously at everything. Jack walked toward us with a mug in each hand. He stopped a few times to dodge fights. He stopped again at us. "Keep a sharp eye," he said before sitting down at a table behind us with Gibbs.

"Keep a sharp eye for what," I asked Will. He just shrugged. "Do you think Jack's going to keep his promise and help us find Lizzie," I asked after a few moments.

"I don't know, maybe. Let's not give our hopes up, shall we?" He continued to listen to Jack and Gibbs' conversation. A few moments later he made his eyes.

"What?" He turned his head all the way around this time so he could look at Jack and Gibbs.

It wasn't long until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a young, extremely drunk man looking down at me. He would have been very handsome if he wasn't wasted and if he had a bath or two…. maybe there. "What's a pretty lil lass 'ike you doin 'ere?" He asked running his hand down my arm.

"Do not touch me," I said backing away from him. Why wasn't Will doing anything to help me? I looked over to see him still too engrossed in a conversation that he wasn't invited to be a part of. I went to reach for him, but the man grabbed my arm and started to try and pull me away.

"Oh. Are we's playin hard ta get?"

"Let go of me," I screamed at him; hoping someone would come to my rescue. But I was in a pub full of drunken pirates. I was on my own, or so I thought. The room went silent as the man fell to the ground after having a bottle smashed over his head. The silence only lasted a moment. Everyone broke out into a fight. Not like before, though. Everyone was fighting each other now. I looked up to see my rescuer was none other than Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem, love. Let's say we get out of here," he said taking my hand and headed for the door. When we were safely outside, he spun me so I faced him completely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered honestly, but he wasn't convinced. "Really! I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, let's go get you some clothes that actually fit you." He led me down the street while having a protective arm around my waist. The streets seemed to be less alive. The buildings gave away everyone's hiding place by the noise coming from the inside.

"I'm perfectly happy in this," I said quickly. "And besides, I don't have anything to pay for it."

"Don't worry bout it." Before I could interject, we were walking through the door of a building. It was small, but easily light perfectly by candles. There was an old man asleep with his feet on a desk. Two empty bottles and a half filled one were sharing the room on the desk. "Oi," Jack said, removing his grasp around me to push the man's feet off the table. "Can you help us?" He sounded formal when he spoke this time; not all piratey like before.

"Certainly. How can I be of ye's service?"

"She needs some better fitting clothes then these."

The man grabbed a measuring rope and come towards me. "Shirt's fine," he mumbled to himself as he started taking measurements. I looked at Jack. He looked a little uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes at him as the man grabbed a candle and moved to a back room.

"Wasn't that, erm, awkward for you?" Jack's question was accompanied with hand motions. I almost laughed at him.

"Not really. Being the Commodore's sister means the advantage of getting new clothes all the time. Which means people measuring me… a lot. You get used to it after a while"

"Oh. I forgot about that." I knew he meant being a Commodore's sister. I never acted as the way people high up in society acted. In my eyes, everyone was the same, regardless of their ranking.

" 'ere ya go. Try these." The man handed me a bundle of fabric and pointed to a small changing area. The pants were a bit too short, but would be perfect tucked into my boots. I examined the corset he gave me. It was black with teal laces and designs. I sighed. I didn't have to lace it _that _tight. I came out from the curtain and smiled at the man.

"Everything is perfect. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"How much would that be," Jack asked taking out a coin bag. It looked similar to Mr. Greer's, the dock master, coin bag.

"On the house for a lovely lady such as yours," the man said grinning at me drunkenly. Jack sent his thanks in a prayer motion and we left.

"We should get some rest," Jack said after catching me yawn.

"I won't argue," I said with a small giggle. I only had a few hours of sleep the night before. Jack replaced his protective arm around me as we walked back towards the _Interceptor. _

~Angie


End file.
